


In Another World

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, god this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't the master Anakin wanted.He just didn't want to hear it aloud.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> y'all have the dinluke server to thank for this.  
> you got fluff earlier, here's something sad.

He was refusing to meditate again. Anakin much preferred katas or running around one of the many gardens, but Obi-Wan knew that meditation was vital to a jedi’s success. So Anakin had to learn it. 

Because Anakin had to be successful, of course. Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to disappoint Qui-Gon any more than he knew he already had. 

“But meditation is boring!”

“I know, Anakin, but you’re going to have to learn this from Master Yoda if you don’t sit on the mat and meditate with me.”

“I wish Master Yoda would teach me! Anyone else, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could teach me.”

Obi-Wan was stunned into silence. He knew he and Anakin didn’t get along well, but he couldn’t help the tears gathering in his eyes or the tight feeling behind his jaw, morphing his face into a deep frown. 

“Excuse me, padawan,” he muttered, voice croaking. He heard Anakin’s cruel laughter, the light notes following him from the common area to his personal quarters where he finally shed a tear. 

\-----------------------

Obi-Wan was carrying the week’s supply of food to the apartment when he passed a 14-year-old Anakin sitting with a group of other padawans.

“He’s just so boring, you know? Sure he lets me have a sip of his spotchka sometimes, but I feel like maybe Qui-Gon would’ve let me go out with you guys. He’s nice and all, but such a prude.” 

Obi-Wan froze and the teenagers voiced their agreement.

“Like does it make me a bad person to wish that zabrak had killed him instead?” He chuckled.

The padawans all laughed as Anakin’s eyes grew wide upon meeting Obi-Wan’s across the small space. The knight turned, starting again in the direction of their shared apartment. 

The two didn’t talk about it that night, or ever. Anakin didn’t ask to go out with his friends anymore, but Obi-Wan had a feeling he simply left. Obi-Wan simply left dinner in the icebox for Anakin, retreating to his room after Anakin’s lessons and training were over. 

\-----------------------

Anakin knew that most master-padawan duos generally spent time together. That they were friends and got along well enough. 

But it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t like his master, it really wasn’t! He was just boring and he read books and drank tea and told Anakin how badly he was doing. 

‘Anakin that’s wrong, Anakin don’t go there, Anakin, why must you ignore orders?’

Logically, Anakin knew that most of the time, Obi-Wan was just trying to keep him safe. But he also knows that Qui-Gon would let him do more fun things, like go to podraces and fly around the city. 

“Lucky, you are, to have Obi-Wan as a master.”

“Why do you say that, Master Yoda?” Anakin asked, genuinely curious.

“Share, young Obi-Wan might, one day.”

Anakin walked away from that conversation thoroughly confused.

\-----------------------

His padawan’s personal holopad was audible through the walls. Obi-Wan could hear his old master’s voice coming through the speakers.

He didn’t get out of bed the next day.

\-----------------------

Anakin threw his saber on the sofa and tossed off his robe upon crossing the threshold of their apartment. 

“You almost got us killed, master!”

“Anakin, I was trying to protect you. Your side was completely exposed.”

“Force, Obi-Wan, you always do this! I’m not a kriffing child, stop treating me like one. Qui-Gon wouldn’t treat me like a youngling.”

‘You’re right,’ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. ‘He would leave you to celebrate your 14th birthday surrounded by dying children in a warzone.’

“Do not pretend to know the first thing about Qui-Gon Jinn, padawan.”

“Why? Don’t be mad just because you’re not special! You’re just another failed apprentice, Obi-Wan. I know that Qui-Gon would be proud of me.”

“To your quarters, Anakin.”

“So you really can’t handle the truth? Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great coward.”

Obi-Wan left the apartment that night to cry to Quinlan. The next morning, it occurred to him that he probably was a coward.

\-----------------------

“I hate you!” The man yelled from the bottom of the hill. Obi-Wan was openly crying now. 

“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!”

And as the jedi walked back toward the ship, he realized that Anakin had been right all those years.

Perhaps Qui-Gon would’ve trained him better. Perhaps Anakin’s children would have a father if Obi-Wan didn’t fail. 

\-----------------------

‘I truly have disappointed you for the last time, old man,’ Obi-Wan thought as the lightsaber ran him through.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://master-obi-wan-kenboneme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
